supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona
For the race, see the 2020 Rolex 24 at Daytona. For the unseeded tournament, see 2020 Unseeded Roar Before the 24. The 2020 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona is the warm-up race used for the 2020 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship opening round, the 2020 Rolex 24 at Daytona at Daytona International Speedway's road course. The event is scheduled to take place January 3–5, 2020, although the tournament starts on December 30, 2019. Jirayu La-ongmanee is the defending champion. The tournament originally had 64 players and 16 seeds. However, after Abomasnow's win as a mentor with Boss in The Face Men Thailand season 3, the tournament was expanded to 128 players and 32 seeds. The format introduced in 2020 will be in for future Roar Before the Rolex 24 tournaments. The draw format will also be changed. In previous IndyCar Tour tournaments, until the 2019 Swiss Open, the 17th-24th seeded players played against players seeded 1-8 and the 25th-32nd seeds played against players seeded 9-16. Instead, it will be the 17th-24th seeded players playing against players seeded 9-16 in the third round and the 25th-32nd seeded players against players seeded 1-8. This format was changed so that it allowed lower-ranked IndyCar full-time captains to play the higher-ranked full-time captains. Entry list A total of 40 cars are entered for the Roar Before the 24. IndyCar representatives IndyCar isn't expecting Jirayu La-ongmanee, Metagross and Beartic to represent the series, with Beartic the only Sword and Shield qualifier among the three. Participants The seeds were announced after lots of non-qualifying Pokémon Sword and Shield species were revealed on the Tour during the 2019 The Face Men Thailand Finals. Only Beartic was a legit qualifier. *Seedings are from the Pokémon Sword and Shield announcement at the The Face Men Thailand Finals. **Beartic seeded above Jirayu La-ongmanee and Josef Newgarden in the top eight because of Bosnia and Herzegovina's qualification for Pokémon Sword and Shield. *Seeds 17-32 are from the tournament expansion. Withdrawals * Cedric Ceballos → replaced by Pongsakorn Mettarikanon * Ed Jones → replaced by Dragapult * Drew Lachey → replaced by Phasut Banyaem Seeds Seeds 17 to 32 (Heracross to Larvesta) originally didn't qualify for the seedings with the old system used before 2020. However, with the announcement regarding the tournament's expansion, entry is restricted due to One Year 365 วัน บ้านฉัน บ้านเธอ. The restrictions for players applied for the 2020 Roar Before the 24: they had to be a current or former IndyCar Series captain, a contestant on The Mask Singer Thailand, a Thailand SuperStar IG entry ranked above Abomasnow (with 1.74 million followers) by the tournament start (despite the 0 followers), or a Thai actor signed into Channel 3 or Channel 7. Scott Dixon Pee Saderd Volcarona Metagross Beartic Simon Pagenaud Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Joey Fatone Will Power Decidueye Apolo Anton Ohno Graham Rahal Ryan Hunter-Reay Mario Lopez Vaporeon Heracross Pachara Chirathivat Amoonguss Patricio O'Ward Marko Manieri James Hinchcliffe Magmortar Honchkrow Adam Rippon Cinderace Cody Nickson Machamp Scolipede Tanont Chumroen Jaylerr Kritsanapoom Larvesta Draw Finals Top half Section 1 S Dixon | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} IndyCar Cup The IndyCar Cup for the 2020 Roar Before the Rolex 24 will be held on December 27, 2019, after the 2019 Swiss Open. The participating countries are the qualified countries for the seedings of the 2020 Rolex 24 at Daytona (including Patricio O'Ward). Pee Saderd is the defending champion. Seeding pots Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Seed results Finals | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group B contains all four Pokémon that qualified for the Alola Pokédex in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, but not the Galar Pokédex in Pokémon Sword and Shield. None of the Pokémon in this group are available due to their non-qualification. Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Trivia Category:2020 in motorsport Category:2020 in the United States Category:2020 in tennis